Keiichi Tanaami
plasticien contemporain japonais né en 1936 à Tôkyô Biographie et œuvre Keiichi Tanaami est le fils aîné d'un commerçant du textile à Tokyo. Il avait 9 ans lorsque Tokyo fut bombardé pendant la Grande attaque de Tokyo durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale en 1945. Les images gravées dans le fond de sa mémoire à cette période sont devenues le motif majeur de ses œuvres: rugissement des bombes américaines, projecteurs scrutant les cieux, bombes incendiaires jetées des avions, la ville comme une mer de feu, les masses fuyant , et le poisson rouge déformé de son père nageant dans sa citerne. Quand les conditions de vie se sont détériorées, Tanaami et sa mère ont évacué à Muikamachi, province de Niigata, où ils sont restés jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Quand ils sont revenus à Meguro, ils ont trouvé que la ville qu'ils connaissaient si bien avait presque disparu. Dans les années 1950, il se passionne pour le cinéma, il déclare quand vous regardez plus de 500 films par an, la frontière entre la fiction et la réalité s'estompe, et vous vous retrouvez dans un état de confusion où la vérité et le mensonge sont tous mélangés, comme si vous voyiez la réalité d'un Je me suis même sérieusement demandé si je pouvais vivre dans cette obscurité confortable. Ce qui a attiré l'attention de Tanaami, ce sont les films de divertissement populaires de l'époque: des films de monstres tels que Freaks de Tod Browning et Creature from the Black Lagoon de Jack Arnold; des films mettant en vedette des actrices séduisantes et glamour comme Jane Russell dans The Outlaw, Marilyn Monroe dans Niagara, et Jayne Mansfield dans The Girl Can not Help It. Tanaami est diplômé de l’Université d’Art de Musashino. Il travaille essentiellement pour le design graphique et les illustrations et les beaux-arts depuis les années 1960. Il travaille énormément; il expose à l’exposition indépendante de Yomiuri et en permanence à la Galerie Tsubaki-Kindai avant la fin de ses études. Il devient rapidement un des pionniers du pop art japonais; il travaille en tant que designer graphique, illustrateur, vidéaste artistique, et plus tard élargi sa gamme d’œuvres d’art en y ajoutant l’animation, la sérigraphie, les illustrations de bande dessinée, les collages, les films expérimentaux, les peintures et les sculptures, qu’il poursuit encore à ce jour. En 1975, il devient directeur artistique de l'édition japonaise de Playboy. Depuis 1991, il est professeur à la Kyoto University of Art and Design Expositions (sélection) *2017 Japanorama, Centre Pompidou Metz * 2011 Art Basel , NANZUKA UNDERGROUND (solo) * 2009 Art Basel, Galerie Gebr.Lehmann, Dresden /Berlin * 2008 Art Fair Tokyo * 2006 TANAAMISM, Ginza Graphic Gallery, Tokyo (solo) * 1998 Art of the 20th Century; East and West, Ikeda 20th Century Museum, Shizuoka * 1994 Postwar Japanese Avant-garde Art, Yokohama Museum of Art, Kanagawa * 1987 Festival international du film d'animation d'Annecy * 1979 Art Pop, Ikebukuro PARCO, Tokyo * 1974 SUPER ORANGE OF LOVE SERIES, Nishimura Gallery, Tokyo (solo) * 1965 "Keiichi Tanaami , Galerie Tsubaki Kindai, Tokyo Galerie Site de l'artiste Fichier:Tanaami1.JPG Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain japonais Catégorie:Naissance en 1936